Hex and Charmcaster
This is an episode of Ben 10 Xtreme Power. Plot Hex is in a castle when he calls over Charmcaster. Charmcaster appears in front of Hex. Hex tells her to find Gwen and eradicate her. Charmcaster agrees but asks Hex what she'll get for eradicating Gwen. Hex says he'll think about it while Charmcaster is on the task. She nods and says a spell (Meven Aweg) which teleports her away. Hex laughs evilly while thunder is heard. He says, " Gwen will be gone once and for all, which means I will take her Anodite power and destroy Charmcaster for what she did in 'Don't drink the water'!!!" He laughs again and shows a projection of Gwen's face. At Mr. Smoothy, Ben is sitting by a table opposite Gwen. Kevin is nowhere to be seen until he jumps out from under the table. Gwen tells him off and Ben sees Charmcaster in the distance. While Gwen and Kevin fight, Ben turns into Goop to battle Charmcaster. Charmcaster forms a bubble around the anti-gravity projector so Ben can't move. Charmcaster floats past Goop and shoots Kevin with the spell 'Ricocheto'. Gwen attacks Charmcaster but fails because Charmcaster has a shield around her. Meanwhile, Goop is struggling to get free of the bubble until he melts it. He then jumps onto Charmcaster's shield and melts it. Gwen shoots Charmcaster away using Turbo. Goop turns back into Ben and notices Kevin lying in a bin. Kevin states he's broken a leg so Ben takes Kevin to hospital in his car. Gwen teleports to her own house and falls asleep. Hex calls Charmcaster using a projection and sees her about to destroy Gwen's house. Charmcaster says she failed in defeating Gwen the first time. Hex turns off the projection and stands up. He teleports away. Gwen wakes up at midnight to see a pink light coming from outside. She runs downstairs and gets out of the house to see Charmcaster about to destroy the house using a super strong pink powerball. Luckily for Gwen, Ben appears as Jetray and hits Charmcaster with a laser, making the powerball cancel itself. Charmcaster knocks Ben out with a supercharged kick. Ben turns back and disappears. Kevin appears with a walking stick. Gwen says he will get hit until Kevin absorbs metal and can normally walk. He hits Charmcaster with a hammer-hand, making her go flying in Gwen's direction. Hex appears in front of Gwen and catches Charmcaster with one hand. Hex then clutches Gwen's head and starts absorbing her Anodite energy. Gwen falls to the ground with no powers left except her spells. Kevin runs up to Hex in fury, but disappears like Ben. Hex turns into his Anodite form (which is a muscular male red Anodite) and makes Charmcaster disappear in flames. Ben appears as Big Chill and goes ultimate to battle, but fails in winning. The Ultimatrix scans Hex, but fails as Hex takes the Ultimatrix. Ben manages to transform into Fasttrack before getting the Ultimatrix taken off him. Fasttrack attacks Hex at sound speed, making his powers go back to Gwen. Ben turns back, takes the master's staff and breaks it. After he leaves, Charmcaster reappears and repairs the staff, claiming it for herself. At midday, Gwen is at Ben's house crying for Kevin. There is a knock on the door, and Ben opens it. Kevin walks in with no broken leg and Gwen kisses him. He states "I didn't know I'm famous!" and Gwen softly pushes him away, laughing. Hex is in the lair in Egiffy Mounds from Ben 10 POE. He seems to have went old as he has wrinkles. He sends a new apprentice (who we can't see as he is just a shadow) to kill Ben and Gwen. Characters Ben Gwen (main character) Kevin Villains Hex Charmcaster Unknown apprentice Aliens Used Goop Jetray Big Chill Ultimate Big Chill Fasttrack Main Events *Hex and Charmcaster return. *Ben talks as Fasttrack for the first time. *A new villain appears, who is meant to appear in 'It's... Aggregor?!'. *Kevin gets a broken leg. Category:Episodes